Abhijeet's Diary
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Do i need to say more... after title...


**Friends This Abhjeet's autobiography...**

**As u know I already told that I will not able to write any thing upto 25th November... but yesterday one of our guest reader requested me to post it before going on vacation... I am using a bit different idea here so please read and review... I may miss some case if you got it them do mention in reply I will change it on 25th...**

**One more thing I write it in bit hurry so may be there are some mistakes or you may find it none interesting... please let me know I will surely change it...**

**Here its for all Abhijeet's fan who requested it...**

* * *

**Abhijeet's Diary**

Year 1997….

Andhera tha bohot jada Meri ankhe band hai ya khuli yeh bhi pata nahi chal raha tha…. Hath pao hilane ko bhi jagah nahi thi… meri puri body pain kar rahi thi…. aaisa mehsus ho raha tha ki muse kisi ne lohe ki rod jaisi chijo se mara hai… bohot pain ho raha tha….. khas karke sir me…. Pata nahi tha kitane ghanto se me waha band tha….. ab mera dam bhi ghutane laga hai…. jaise aas pass ka oxygen khatam ho raha hai….. pata nahi koi aayega yaha ya nahi….. mai yaha hue yeh kisi ko pata bhi hai ya nahi…

Achanak se aaju bajuse aawaje aane lag gayi jagah hilne lagi…. Mai samaj hi nahi pa raha tha ki aaisa kue ho raha hai….. mai hue kaha….. or mai hue kon….. Haan Mai hue kon…. Mera naam kya hai….

Maine bahar aane ko koshish shuru ki… bahar kisi ki awaj aa rahi thi… ek naam mere kano me pada DAYA…. apana pan laga…. Per kya mai isse janata hue…. mai soch hi raha tha… ki Darwaja khula or suraj ki roshani mere ankhope padi…. Issase pehele ki mai kuch dekhu….. meri ankhe band ho gayi…..

Awaj se pata chal raha tha do jan the… ussame se ek jan muse Abhijeet bula raha tha or ek Sir….. kya mera naam Abhijeet hai…

Maine aankhe kholi toh Samane ek Fatherly figure thi…. ussane aapna naam ACP Parduman Bataya… or fir dusare ka naam Sub Inspector Daya…. maine ussaki taraf dekha…. 6ft ka ek handsome sa banda muse pakad ke khada tha…. Puch raha tha sir aap thik toh hai…..

Per muse kuch bhi yaad nahi aa raha tha…. Ussake bad woh log muse hospital leke gaye…..

Or meri nayi jindagi ki shurwat hue… mere purane rishte… yaha taak ki meri maa tak ko mai bhul chukka tha… Haaan me aapni yadash kho chukka tha… jindagi ke ussa pal tak maine jintani yaade jama ki thi woh yado ka khajana kisine musase humesha humesha ke liye chura liya tha…..

Year 1998….

Andhera hai mere ateeth ka andhera…. Meri pehechan….. nayi pehechan banana ab bohot mushakil lag raha hai…. Daya aata hai ACP Praduman aate hai….. muse meri pichali jindgi ke bareme batate hai….. per muse kuch bhi yaad nahi aata…

Year 1999…

Jise log meri maa kehete the ussane mere gum me hi iss suniya ko alwida keh diya… iss bat ko mai kabhi nai bula payunga… aapne jindagi ke do saal maine kaise kate muse hi pata hai…. din bhar mai khud ko talashta reheta tha or raat ko bhayank se sapne merea picha karte…..

Daya ne meri bohot madat ki….. per aapne farz ko nibhane me woh bhi busy reheta…. Per maine kabhi usse khulke muskurate nahi dekha tha…

21st July 1999….. meri subah hue ek bhayanak sapane se…. yeh wahi sapan hai jisaka meaning muse nahi samaj me aata….. Meri Maa ki maut ke bad to yeh sapana muse har din tang karta hai….. mai roj uss jagah jata hue jaha do saal pehele mai CID ko mila tha….

uss ACP Praduman or Daya musase waha milne aaye…. Or ek khabar aayi Dynamite ke chori ki….. pata nahi Dimag me achanak se leher doudi…. Ek josh sa umada or CID ke saath me jud gaya….. Humesha Humesha ke liye….. ACP Praduman ne khud muse CID me as a Snr Inspector wapas liya… uss din aaisa laga jaise mara naya janam hua hai….

October 1999….. muse ek Bacha mila case solve karte karte hi takara gaya…. aapne baap ko dhund raha tha… jab usse ussake bap se milaya toh pata nahi ek ajeeb sa sukun mila…. Aaise laga jaise mai aapni anderki kisi aag ko paani se buja raha hue…

November 1999 Daya ke Bhaya Bhabhi ki jaan maine bachai halake aapna farz nibhaya… per na jane ek ajeeb sa dar tha dil me ki agar unhe kuch ho jata toh sahayad kahi me Daya ko kho na du….

Daya…. kya hai ussame aaisa….. jabhi milata hai kitani care kata hai…. sir keheta hai….. waise toh kayi or bhi kehete hai per issaka sir kehena dil ko chu jata hai….. pagal hai yeh….. Emotional bhi….

Year 2000

I am accused for taking bribe….. Per meri team ke specially Daya Aasha or ACP sir ke wishwas ne muse bohot hosala diya…. Logo ne toh pathar bhi mare…. Per ussme bhi Daya ki concern dil ko chu gayi….. muse utha ke leke gaya woh ghar ke under….. Kabhi mere sir pe chot lagati hai na ghabara jata hai… pehelwan hai per dil bache ka hai usaka…

Ab muse sir nahi bulata Abhijeet aap bulata hai….. unjane me hi ussako maine woh huk de diya….. Ab ACP sir ke ladle chiranjiv sub inspector se Inspector ban gaye hai…..

Waise ek pain full experience hua iss year me ACP sir ne kuch dino ke liye aapni aankhe khoi….. unn ka uss halat me bhi sharpli kam karan dikha gaya ki….. He is The ACP PRADUMAN…

Year 2001

Bade dil me rehene wale char kisse hue iss year me…..

Ek shaqs ka case aaya humare paas….. Mere naam leke reh raha tha….. jindagi me aaisha kar rahatha…. ghus kha rahatha… or bad me kisine usse mar diya….. muse itana ghusa aaya tha uss per… lekin mere hath lagne se pehele hi mar gaya woh

Dusari ghatana thi ek Mujrim ki wife ne muse fasaya…. Aare fasaya kya aaisa fasaya ki bas….. Laga jaise maine sab kho diya….. per Daya ne sambhala…. ACP sirne thoda strictness dikhaya but its part of his job….

Ek ladaki aayi thi end of this year meri life….. hmmm nahi keh sakata ki meri life me…. Kue ki as a case woh aayi….. per meri bat aage badhe ussase pehele hi case close fir woh aapne raste me aapne raste…..

Waise Daya muse keheta hai ki mai ladkiyo se flirt karta hue…. aare bas haske unnse do bate kya karli flirt karna ho gaya kya…

Or chothi baat Dayane ek din achanak muse Tum kaha….. wah kya acha laga… dost mil gaya muse… pehel aapana pan tha per ab rishta ho gaya…. anjane me hi maine aapni life me dakhal dene ki ijajat usse de te gaya… waise koi muse tease kare muse pasand nahi per Daya ne woh huk musase kab le leiya pata hi nahi chala… Ussaka tease karan acha lagta hai muse…..

Year 2002

Yeh year Daya ki wajah se muse yaad reh gaya… Abhi Boss kya kya naye naam diye ussane muse per mere dost ka dil dukhaya maine iss year me woh bhi do bar…..

Ek bar toh jaan buch kar or ek bar unjane me

Daya ne ek case me aapne director dost ko arrest karne ke liye ek plan banay….. haan ussaki galti hai muse nahi bataya ussne…. Per maine ussake sath bohot hi berukhise jhagada kiya…. or uppar se keh diya…. Mai ussake sath kam nahi karunga… CID chod duna… haan bad me jab sacha pata chala…. Toh aaisa laga do puncha maru usse… bata ke nahi kar sakata tha kya…..

Or dusari bar ek case me mere sir pe wapas chot lagi or mai aapani yadash kho baitha…. Temporary face tha per Daya ko bhi nahi pehechan paya… Jab sab yaad aaya tab Daya ne ek bat kahi…" Ab toh nahi puchoge na kon Daya" laga jaise ussake dil ko chot pohocha di maine…

Per ussane koi shikayat nahi ki…. Waise bhi kab karta hai woh shikayat…..

Year 2003

Yeh Year bohot acha tha… Daya se rishta or majbut ho gaya…. Per cocaine overdose ki wajah se woh hospital me tha….. uff kitana tension hua tha muse….. woh words joh dilse Nikle the tab…. "kya Daya ab Utha jana yaar…. Bohot ho gaya or kaan ko hath laga aage se kabhi cocaine nahi lunga…."

Year 2004

Hmmm iss year me wapas mere dimag ne meri life me mess create kar diya…. Ek case me muse laga me buri tarh se fas jaunga….. khoon hua tab me tha waha pe….. khoon maine nahi kiya tha per meri gun se hua tha…. Or muse khuch bhi yaad nahi aa raha tha…. Thanks to Aditi jisne sab sach bahar nikala…..

Pyaar me dhoka…. Pehele pyaar me dhoka… mere dost ne khaya hua dhoka… pata nahi ek bar dimag me aayi kya maine bhi dhoka khaya tha….. aapne pyaarme….. hmmmm kuch yaad nahi or khaya ho toh shayad yeh yaadash jane ke hajaro nukasano me yeh ek fayada ho…..

Year 2005

Hmmm iss saal me ACP sir ne aapne bête pe goli chalayi….. yakin nahi hota ke ACP PRADUMAN jaise baap ka beta ek mujrim…. But ek bat toh hai Nakul sach me ACP sir ka beta tha….. Ussaka Dimag ACP sir jitanhi tej….. bas ACP sir desha ke sath the or Nakul desh ke khilaf…..

DIG SHamsher ne muse CID me ACP ki post offer ki per badleme mangi ACP Praduman ki laash… arre jis Abhijeet ne Appne promotions her bar thukraye take woh ACP Praduman Daya innke sath yahi kam kar sake usse yeh shamsher kharid na chata hai ACP post dekhe… yeh kya jane ACP sir humre liye kya mayane rakhate hai…

Iss saal Daya ko maine ek ajeeb roop me dekha… Jab usse dekha toh dil kaap gaya…. ussaki chote dekhi or dil ne kaha agar yeh thik nahi hua toh….. issaki chotone issaki halat mere jaisi kardi toh…. Yeh muse bhool gaya toh….. hmmm acha hua inn me se ek bhi bat sacha nahi hue…..

Year 2006

Ek ladki Surabhi iss saal ek case me achanak se mere samane aayi… Or iss case me muse pata chala ki meri yaad dashne muse ek bohot bada loss karwaya hai….. Iss case me muse pata chala ki iss Surbhi se mai pyaar karta tha…. Per meri yaaddash chali gayi or me usse bhul gaya…. Khair jada dard nahi hua kue ki aaj muse ussake bareme kuch bhi yaad nahi hai…. woh pyaar bhi nahi…

Issi case me ek Prempatra mila maine usse likha hua…. Daya ne kitana majak udaya tha mera…. Usse toh yakin nahi hai ki mai prem patra bhi likh sakat hua…..

Year 2007

Daya ne muse iss bar bohot hurt kiya…. ussane itani badi aat aaj tak musase chupake rakhi…. Daya ek orphanage me bada hua hai…..yeh muse kabhi pata nahi chalata agar woh case humare pass nahi aaya hota….

Or ussaki woh kidnapping… kata hua angutha…. Ussako diwar ke under band kanre wali woh video footage….. Ohhh My God Kita bura experience tha woh…..Thank God woh sahi salamat waoas aa gaya…

Year 2008

Shruti and Bini… Mere collage friend Viren ki Biwi or Beti… Ek din achanak woh mere ghar aayi…. Usaka care concern muse acha laga…. Muse aaisa laga ki mai ussase pyaar karne laga hue… or phir achanak Viren ka wapas aana… Shruti ka ussake sath chale jana…. Aaj bhi mai sochata hue ki kya woh pyaar tha ya phir sirf usaka care karna…. Mera khayal rakhan inn sab me muse aapna pan laga or itane salo tak joh aapna pan mai talasha raha tha… woh ussase mila jisase mere dil ko sukun mila or uss sukun ko mai pyaar samaj baitha…..

Year 2009

Daya is no more….. ussaki ruki hue dil ki dhadkan…. Ruki hue saase…. Muse laga jaise mera dil bhi ussi ke sath ruk gaya….. woh kuch paal joh maine waha hospital me ussake bejan sharir ke paas bitaye… nahi mai soch bhi nahi sakata ki ussase jada pain full kuch hoga….. Mera chehera leke rocky ka CID me aana muse kidnapped karna….. or Daya ka goli lagana…. mout ke muh se wapas aana….. aaisa lagta hai yeh sab ek bohot hi bhayanak sapana tha….. shukar hai Daya abhi thik hai bilkul thik…..

Jab mai rocky ke kabje me tha …. Tab muse samaj me aaya ki or ek aahesas meri jindagi me aa raha hai…. mere dil me utar raha hai…. woh hai Dr Tarika….. mai toh aaise hi flirt kane laga unnse… unnka woh bokhala jana… fir sharamana muse bohot pasand aata tha….. per jab unnse dur gaya…. tab pata chala ki yeh flirt ab sirf ek majak nahi hai….. mai unnse pyaar karne laga hue…..

Iss pure saal me toh possible nahi hua….. shayad Next year mai unhe bata saku ki how much I love her….

Issi saal me mai Shreya se mila…. Hope woh aapne uncle ke sath khush ho…. Aapne kam ke chakkar me ussase milna bohot kam hi hota hai…..

Year 2010

Tufani year tha yeh… kya kuch nahi hua….. yeh year aaya hi iss liye tha ki Humari dosti or ek dusare ke upparke bharose ki pariksha le saki…

Pehele ACP sir ki girftarika woh plan… bohot dukh hua muse jab maine sir ke hatho me hathkadi dali… bohot jada taklif hue…. Yeh CID duty or kya kya karwayegi pata nahi….

Daya 5 saal ke baad ek ladki se paar karne laga…. Purvi….. per mera atith iss bar bhi mere nahi per meri dost ke khishi ke aade aaya… Daya ne purvi ko chod diya humesha humesha ke liye….. or wajah hue mai….. maine usse samajne ki bohot koshish ki per woh nahi mana….. or yeh khal mere dil me humesha rahaiga….

Fir aaya HD… drugs ke nashe me maine Tasha pe goli chalayi…. Uff kabhi nahi bhul paunga mai woh lamhe….. woh bomb ke pass bitaye hue paal…. Aapne sathi yo ko bachane ke liye huamri koshish….. ACP sir ko bachane keliye maine aapne sir pe tani hue banduk…. Or Daya joh aapni puri life me nahi kar sakta woh ussane uss dinkiya…. ACP sir uthake dhake marke uss ghar se bahar nikala…..

Or or Tarika ka kidnapped….. sab CID officer ke sath Taria ka bhi kidnapped hua….. uss pal mere dil pe kya biti yeh sirf me hi janta hue… kaise compose kiya khud ke ghusse ko maine…. Yeh shayad Tarika ji bhi nahi janati…

Daya pe woh goli chala raha tha….. mera or ACP sir ka plan tha per ussane target Daya ko kiya….. nahi muse usse bachana hai….. mai goli ke sapane aaya…. Issi vishawas se ki chahe duniya idharki udhar karni pade mera dost muse bacha lega…

Or woh coma ka natak hai bhagwan Daya kitana ghussa tha…. Laga iss bar paaka ussake hath ka jhapad muse iss bar khana padega…

Daya ki shadi…. kya jacha raha tha mera bhai Dulha banke… Jhuti hi sahi…. Hum me se kisi ek ki shadi toh hue…. upps Daya padega an toh muse kahega…. Abhijeet tum kabhi nahi sudhroge

Or fir Mere attitha ek or chapter dundlasa khula meri yaado me…. Maine kisika khoon karte dekha khud ko… nahi mai CID ke layak hi nahi hue…. maine khoon kiya hai kisika…. Or yeh Maya or woh Dr. pata nahi kya treatment kar rahai hai… nahi yeh chal hai inn logo ki….. Maine decide kar liya hai…. mai innki chal me shamil ho jaunga….. Janta hue iss sab me aapni life ke Teen logo ko bohot dukh dunga mai… but I have to do this

Year 2011

Shurwat bohot bade imatihan se hue thi iss year ki

ACP sir joh muse father ki tarah samaja rahai the…. Unnper mai iljam laga raha tha…

Daya joh bar bar mere samne hath jod raha tha… ussake woh words aaisa mat kar mere bhai….. ek pal ke liye dil kiya ki sab yeh natak kahtam karu usse gala laga lue…

Or muse Maya ke sath dekh ke roti Tarika ki aankhe… woh kuch bolti nahi thi per ussaki aankhe musase sawl puchati thi ki mai aaisa kue kar raha hue….

Akhir iss sab chakraview se me bahar aa hi gaya… per Maya ke marte waqt ka statement ki woh musase paar karne lagi thi…. ussane mere liye goli khayi…. Aapni jaan dedi….. thodi taklif hue per…. Woh ek mujrim thi or ussase jurm ki saja usse mil gayi….

ACP sir or Daya ne dhund ke nikala ki kya woh chij hai joh muse pareshan kar rahi hai…. or muse aapne guilt se bahar nikala wapas CID me entry ki maine… Yeh Meri CID me tisari nayi shurwat thi….

Tarika Daya ACP sir sab se mafi mangi maine…. Daya ne toh kaha Abhijeet tum dost ho mere or tumhare liye sab kuch maf hai….

Mera dost bhina….. isse sirf dena aata hai… Kabhi ittane salo me koi shikayat ki hi nahi issane…..

Daya ko promotion mill gaya now he is equal to my rank CID Senior Inspector Daya…. per keheta hai…. Abhijeet muse tuhare ek Kadam piche rehana hi muse acha lagta hai…

Iss year ki shurwat ke bad laga tha…. Ki iss year toh mai Tarika ji ko bata hi dunga per yeh duty cum first ke chaakr me yeh Senior Inspector Abhijeet kuwara hi reh jayega shayad….

Year 2012

Abbey ab tak 2012 khatam nahi hua hai…. jab hoga tab summarized karunga use….

Dairy dropped from Daya's hand…. Daya give a scary look towards door…. Abhijeet standing at door…. With hands his hips….

The fact is….. There is a drawer in Abhijeet's house… which is always closed…. Daya asked Abhijeet but Abhijeet always say kuch hai bohot special but never shows what it is….. So he enters in to Abhijeet's house when Abhijeet was not there and search the drawer…. Found diaries of each year from 1997…. And every diary has a summary page in starting…. Daya read all….. and when he reach to current year page Abhijeet caught him…. Red handed…. Now you all know very well what will be happened with Daya…

Do review friends and guest too...


End file.
